Spoons One Hand, One Heart
by Wanna Be Starting Something
Summary: Fluffy, romantic, lovey dovey bedroom scenes with some of the most beloved TV couples of the millenium screw Ross and Rachel : Finchel, Klaine, Brittana, Tike and more! . Cynics, look away now - heaven on Earth for hopeless romantics such as myself! well, I hope so...
1. I'll Stand By You

**Spoons - One Hand, One Heart**

**I was sitting in chemistry, dreaming of klainebows as you do, and I just got this idea. I wrote the word 'spoons' down, but later I just got all these ideas and wrote them in my book. Of course, after a very awkward conversation with my chemistry teacher, I wrote this! **

**I've started a little habit now – all of my Glee fanfic titles are songs titles. I wanted a quirky title, so I had to throw in spoons there, but you get the idea. I honestly couldn't decide which one to use so I used both.**

**I must say if you thought that the summary was incredibly cocky and arrogant, I'm not like that - was just trying to be funny...  
**

**It's a multi-chapter, so there is more after this one! Again, please review, cos I love reading what you guys have to say, good or bad!**

**Disclaimer: Much to my disappointment I don't own Glee, or any of the characters or their names. I don't own any of the song titles. **

* * *

**I'll Stand by You**

Nuzzling his chin into her shoulder, the tall boy took in another deep breath, taking in the girl beside him, her sweet scent, and the presence of the girl that he loved. He felt her soft, smooth brown hair tickle his cheek, the warmth of her body against his, the way she curled her legs around his, tangling them together. He pulled her in, impossibly closer, and placed a tender kiss on her cheek. He was so happy in this moment; he could feel his goofy grin beginning to spread across his face, making him smile even wider.

The girl next to his chest was the love of his life; she had made him a man. He reminisced their time together; the flirty duet rehearsals, the walks in the halls, their many make-out sessions. The smile on his face spread even wider when he thought of them singing "Smile" in the choir room. He had never been happier. He had just forgotten the world and all his mind was focused on was the happy little girl singing to him. He thought of the time he sang with her in New York, how he poured everything he had, everything he was, into what he was singing, how it took all that he had to stop the tear that threatened to run down his cheek. He remembered the kiss, how time stood still, how his world began to spin, how the moment became a complete cliché, but that he felt nothing in that moment but Rachel. He remembered how he had let her down, how he broke up with her to find his inner rock star, how he slept with another girl to make her jealous, how he broke her heart again when she took revenge. He had never stopped trying to make up for that.

Now he just watched the girl sleep, her chest rising and falling peacefully, a warm glow on her cheeks, and a bright beam on her face. Finn wrapped his arms around her tighter, never wanting to let her go again.

"….Finn…."

A small voice came up from the pillow and Finn kicked himself for waking the sleeping girl.

"Rach, god…I'm sorry, go back to sleep, I'm sorry I woke you!" whispered Finn, his voice filled with remorse; he wanted her to go back to sleep so he could star at her again, he wanted her to be peaceful and happy again.

"No, it's fine" she smiled, "I'm up, I shouldn't sleep too long otherwise I won't be able to later" she laughed, seeing at the contrite look on her boyfriend's face. "What's the matter" her smile slowly fading into concern.

Finn felt the burn of tears in his eyes. He breathed in hard, clenching his jaw, trying to be brave, not wanting his fiancée to see him cry. He could at least give her that – a boyfriend that didn't break down when things got emotional.

Placing her hand on his check, she looked straight into his eyes, her face now worried for her boyfriend. "Finn, tell me what's going on."

A tear escaped, opening the floodgates and Finn couldn't control himself. "I'm just so damn sorry Rachel. I'm sorry. I've treated you like absolute crap. I ignored you for two years, dumped you, and chased you when you were happy with another guy and now I'm dragging you back from everything you've ever wanted, and I'm just so damn sorry! I'm sorry…"

He closed his eyes, letting another tear fall, his head falling into her lap. He gasped to take in another breath of air, a sob escaping his mouth. He felt so pathetic, crying like a baby in front of her; how was he supposed to take care of her for the rest of his life when he was such a mess?

Then he felt a hand rest on his face, another taking the back of his head and pushing it roughly into a Rachel's lips. She kissed him passionately, almost angrily, trying to knock out every miserable, negative thought in his head, erasing all thought that he had let her down, making him know that he was the only man she needed in her life. Pushing the boy away from her, she brought her other hand up to his face and made him face her, forced him to look her in the eye.

"Finn, don't ever apologise to me again. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about us, think about you, where I would be without you and it terrifies me. I can't think about my life without you because it is just too frightening. You're going to be my husband, and we are going to love each other for the rest of our lives. You couldn't let me down, even if you tried. I love you, Finn and just you being here is enough for me."

There was a pause as Rachel stopped for breath. She stared heatedly into his eyes, breathing in deeply. She admired his face; his features were adorably innocent, his nose, his cheeks and the tell-tale streaks that ran down his face. Yet, through that, she saw so much of Finn's dad in him. Finn was a man, a man who would never hurt her again, who would never make her feel hurt again, a man who would take care of her for the rest of her life and always love her. He looked into her eyes and saw that she really meant what she was saying. He leant in and placed a passionate kiss on her lips, his hands finding their way onto her body. She leant back, her hands swinging to his shoulders, running through his hair and up his back. She let his body cover hers, their chests pressed together and their legs tangled together.

Opening his eyes, he gazed into the chocolate eyes of the girl below him and smiled. He felt happy here, he felt safe. He could see tears forming in her eyes and brought up his hand to wipe them away with his thumb affectionately.

"I love you, Rachel Berry"

"I love you too, Finn"

* * *

**I'm a hopeless romantic and it seems all I can write is fluffy couple bedroom scenes. Please review! It means so much to me to hear back from you guys! I must say though, it means alot to me that you have even taken the time to read to the end, so thank you! Look out for the next chapter and another couple! Subcribe to find out which one...I know, an appauling attempt at suspense, but the next one should be good, I'm halfway through. **

**I'm hoping to do more chapters, but what couples do you guys want to read about? Brittana and Klaine are obvious, but I was thinking about doing Quick, Tike, Samecedes. I would do Faberry, but I already did Rachel, so...maybe Jessebastian, sound kinda cool. I also don't want to make it boring by doing the same thing over and over so I'll try to mix it up. Sweet Sylvester, I've been rambling...I really hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**A colossal thank you and shout out to all those who favourited and reviewed "One and Only" - if I didn't get a chance to reply to your messages and subscriptions, then I honestly must thank you profusely; you guys don't know what it means to me, so thank you to Aine5, 20eKUraN11, Kurtsie, WereWolfe9, Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed, Patricia Sage, Nurse Kate, idreaminklainebows, kswizzle1994, BlinkeeGal, Emelinee Baconinee Tortalinee. Really thank you guys!**

**much glove,**

**WBSS ;) **


	2. My Heart Will Go On

**I couldn't wait any longer to post this one! Possibly my favourite so far, I just love writing for Klaine. I will happily admit that I have an unhealthy obsession with Kurt and Blaine, and I really should submit to therapy!**

**To those who have seen Nationals, I wouldn't worry about Klaine not getting a kiss; all it means is that they WILL get a passionate, fiery, romantic 10 minute snog in the season finale…or Ryan Murphy just hates the Klaine fandom….**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed the "I'll Stand by You", I really really really appreciate it! Thank you to those who subscribed to the story – this chapter is dedicated to all of you!**

**Please review! I want to hear what you guys think, the good, the bad, the ugly! I really want to get better, so feel free to go all Santana on my butt. Also suggest what couple you want to see – I've had a request for Quick and Tike, and I have a Santtany in the works. **

**I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy reading your work!**

**Disclaimer: It pretty obvious I don't own Glee or Celine Dion, don't rub it in…**

* * *

**My Heart Will Go On**

_Every night in my dreams,_

_I see you, I feel you_

Gazing deep into the bright blue eyes of the boy next to him, Blaine sang softly words that couldn't better describe the boy who looked back.

As an affectionate smile spreading across his face, Kurt sang softly, singing feelings that he couldn't put in his own words, not like this anyway.

_Near, far, wherever you are,_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

His smile grew wider as he saw the curly haired boy's grin widen. Blaine studied the delicate features on his boyfriend's face; the button nose that he got from his mother, the rosy cheeks.

In the dim light, Kurt gazed at the warm glow on Blaine's face, the tan skin and the dusting of stubble, reminding Kurt of the fragile youth that his lover was leaving behind, of the man, not the boy, who lay in front of him. He thought of the man who had chosen him to love and how Kurt would be forever grateful of that.

With the foreheads pressed against one another, Blaine nuzzled his nose against Kurt's affectionately. They just lay in serene silence.

"Are you fighting the urge to sing the end bit?" smiled Blaine, biting his lip and grinning. He knew kurt couldn't resist belting out the bridge of Titanic. Kurt blushed, but did not reply.

"What are you thinking about?" said Blaine, raising his head slightly in concern.

"You….us….you….honestly, I just keep thinking about…" he paused as he rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Blaine rested his head on his palm, pouting and looking adorably absent-mindedly at Kurt, letting him get there slowly.

"Be serious about it; what are you thinking right now?" Blaine asked softly, tilting his head.

After a pause, Kurt let out a sigh.

"The future" he sighed, sittign up so his face was levelled with Blaine's.

"What if I get NYADA? What if I have to go to New York? Skype is all very well, but…oh, you must see my point" with genuine worry in his eyes. Blaine smiled. Kurt really cared about him. He was really worried that they might grow apart. Blaine had to admit that he had thought the same. After a pause, Blaine looked at Kurt, his hand resting on the boy's face, lifting his chin until their eyes met again, his face suddenly serious.

"Kurt, it's not a question of 'if' you get NYADA – you're getting into that school. You're going to New York, with or without me, and you're going to light up a Broadway stage in a Phantom mask and are going to get hit in the eye by a rose from some idiot in the front – probably me when I watch your debut performance. We have weekends and school breaks for visits. And in a year, I'll be following you. You are going to have to suffer me cramping your style for a very, very long time Hummel, because I am not going anywhere."

Through the goofy giggle and the fierce blush in his cheeks, Kurt felt the burn of tears and his vision became hazy. He felt Blaine smile and wipe away a tear that was threatening to run down my cheek with his thumb.

"I love you Blaine"

"I love you too Kurt" cradling his lover's face in his palm. Pulling him in slowly, he nuzzled his nose to his and rested his lips on Kurt's. Feeling Kurt's hands feel along his back and clap the back of his neck, the two boys fell back onto the pillows.

* * *

**Oooooohh! Makes me feel all fluffy inside! This really isn't helping me get over my obsession….maybe I'll forget about Klaine if I start an obsession over Leonardo Dicaprio again….anyway, rambling…**

**Whilst I still remember to say, who else feels robbed that Rachel never got to sing My Heart Will Go On...seriously, Ryna Murphy has something against me! jokes, if he happens to be reading this in a search for ideas (cos some of the storyline are so freaking elaborate and frankly incredible! I don't know how three brains on their own can think of this stuff without at least some help from the fandom) I want him to know that I love him and the phenomenon that he has created! and rambling again...  
**

**Please review, cos I love reading what you guys have to say – I do a little happy dance whenever I see a review notification! I must say though, it means a lot that you have even taken the time to read this, so that you for that!**

**Much love,**

**WBSS ;)**


	3. Someone Like You

**I really should spread these out, but I wanted to post one today in celebration of Glee-Day – three years to the day that the Pilot aired and changed our lives! So before I do anything else, Happy Glee Day to you, my fellow Gleeks!**

**I really shouldn't have posted this cause I haven't started anymore – it might be a while before another is posted…I might be really mean not purposely not post another until I get at least five reviews. No, I'm not that mean…this one is slightly shorter (sorry!), but I really wanted to do the girls this time round.**

**_Please review_ and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I'm very glad to say that I don't own Glee, because there is no way I could possibly make it as good as it is!**

* * *

**Someone Like You**

Santana turned her head and watched the woman lying beside her; her blonde hair laying on her shoulders, her glossy plump lips, her bright eyes. It had become something of an obsession, picturing her face, thinking about the way she walked, the sound of her laugh, the way her face looked when she danced. Santana gazed at her lover and just pictured the girl on a stage, dancing her heart out, no noise but for the sound of her feet. Turning to rest her head on the pillow, she looked at the girl staring absent minded around the room so peacefully.

"Do vampires like ketchup?" she said absent-mindedly, turning to face the tanned girl. "It looks like blood and it's actually taste better – mine was horrible" she said, her face so innocent and so sweet.

With a beam spreading across her face, "I'm sure they do" she smiled, beaming through her laugh as she leaned in and pressed her mouth to Brittany's. Closing her eyes and just feeling her there, Santana couldn't help but be content. She parted for a moment to let out a sigh, but Brittany pulled her back into the kiss, pulling her impossibly closer, tilting her head slightly to deepen the kiss. Bringing her legs cross, they rolled over so Santana was resting on top of Brittany's body, their legs tangled together.

Santana's tongue massaged her bottom lip and passed over it, as Brittany parted them, exploring the deep inside of her mouth, the two tongues dancing with each other. Pulling back, Santana straightened her arms, pushing herself up to look down at the blonde girl below her. She let her hair fall, smiling as Brittany began brushing her fingers through it.

"I hate that you have to wear it back, it just looks so great when it's down" sighed Brittany, her hand waving back and forth, like a bird through Santana's hair, her face adorably absent-minded.

There was a second's pause for Santana before she spoke. It just took her a second to understand the full gravity of what she wanted to say to Brittany, how it was the first time that she really meant it.

"I love you Britt" she said, looking away for a moment. She felt a warm hand rest on her cheek affectionately, pushing her head to face the blonde haired girl below.

"I love you too Santana. You're the one person that I want to spend the rest of my life with. No-one else can love me like you do and nobody makes me feel the way you do. I love you like a sister – except that's a little weird".

Santana laughed, for the sheer hilarity in her girlfriends reply, the honesty that Santana had always had trouble with and with relief that the sentiment was returned. She threw back her head back in laughter, then pulled her girlfriend by the shirt into another fiery, passionate kiss.

* * *

**I love the girls! Once again, Happy Glee Day! What did you guys think of the double episode? I couldn't stop crying for most of it – I kept pausing the video between numbers just to compose myself….**

**Once again, I must apologise for the brevity of this chapter – hopefully, hopefully it is quality over quantity. I promise future entries will be longer.**

**Please review, but I really appreciate you reading it anyway! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoy reading your work! Many thanks to the people who subscribed!**

**Much love,**

**WBSS ;)**


	4. Fix You

**Fix You (Tike)**

**Apologies for the HUMUNGOUS delay in update, but I'm working on two really big stories (plus, I just had 2 months of exams, I got addicted to the Glee Project Season 1, and real-life generally got shitty…how that is for an excuse! :P). **

**One's a murder mystery and the other is a really angsty one, so if you're into people dying and crying, I'll keep you posted. I want to finish them before I post any of it, so it will take a while for me to post them, but when I do, updates will be frequent and fast! **

**I do love this dear little couple and love writing them. I just realised how short the others have been and I must apologise to the regular readers for cheating you out! I promise that future chapters will be of suitable length.**

**I get a request for a Quinn chapter, but who do you guys want her paired with; Puck, Sam or Artie (we'll pretend that he can get into bed with a girl independently…). PM or review with a preferred pairing. Yes, this is a cheap ploy for more reviews, but I really like reading what you guys say. Seriously, I don't mind flames! Please review cos it means so much to me!**

**I really hope you guys enjoy reading this! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I'm a terrible fan….I haven't even made an attempt to gain control of the Glee brand…*hangs head in shame***

* * *

Mike held the dark haired girl in his arms, holding her close and taking her sweet, blissful presence in, and lifted her up. She laughed, raised her arms and turned around as she was lowered down. She ran her arms down his face, her eyes meeting his, a deep passion within them, her fingers now delicately brushing his neck and running down his chest. He pressed his palm into the small of her back and let her down, gently, smiling at the girl in his arms.

He loved the way she danced, the way she moved, the contagious smile that spread across her face whenever she danced. He remembered the first time he saw her dance; it was at Asian Camp and he still remembered the feeling. He just couldn't take his eyes off this girl, a girl with the widest smile in the room, the girl with the most infectious laugh he had ever heard, the girl with the most energy and thrill from what she was doing. From that moment on, from the first moment he saw her waltz around the small room, he knew he was going to love her forever. From the first time he took her in his arms, from the first feeling of flying, the feeling of weightlessness, like the world is far below you and there is nothing else apart from the two of you, he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl.

Bringing her back up, pressing her body impossibly close to his, taking in her sweet scent and gazing back into her eyes, he brought his arms into position, one clasped in hers, the other gripping her waist-line assertively, and pulling his grin into a feigned look of serious determination, he moved his feet back into step with her. They flew around the small room, kicking out and stomping dramatically, laughing at each other's 'serious' faces, violently swinging their heads back and forth in tandem with the fast and furious tango rhythm that was blaring from the small radio in the corner, until Mike felt a sharp pain in his toe, causing him to gasp out in pain.

Hissing slightly at the tenderness, he made a grab for his foot and began rubbing the red bruise on his toe from Tina's heel. Rubbing it and trying to keep a brave face for the girl standing beside him and trying to look as masculine as possible whilst nursing a sore toe, he began to pull himself together, for a moment. Still fighting the steadily decreasing pain, he turned to the girl who now had her hands clasped over her mouth and tears forming in her eyes.

"Mike…" she sobbed. "Mike, oh my god, I'm so, so, so, sorry!" With this, the floodgates opened and three tear drops now spilled down her face at the same time, her completion now disconsolate and grief-stricken. Mike stared in horror at the blubbering mess that was his girlfriend and quickly took measures to make it alright again.

"Tina" he said, smiling through his soothing words, taking the girl in his arms and cradling her head between his arms and chest, "Baby, it's fine, I'm fine, you didn't do anything! I put my foot wrong!" he smiled, trying to laugh at himself. "Baby, it's just a little bruise, there's no need to cry like this. Tina, honey" rubbing her back, in small circles as the girl continued to cry into his chest.

Part of Mike really enjoyed this; he felt needed, as if he was supporting Tina in some way. He liked being able to comfort her, her liked making her happy again. He loved that she could be over-emotional and at times cry of very small things, because it meant that he could step in and make everything better for her. He could wipe away her tears and make her smile again.

Through the soothing words and the gentle shushing, he felt the girl's sobs begin to waver and she raised her head, to look up at Mike. "Mike, I'm sorry." She gently pushed him away and walked over to the bed, sitting down with her head in her hands.

"But, baby….why?" said Mike, genuinely upset that his girlfriend was so distressed by this stupid little mistake of his. He really wanted to make her better, to make her smile again.

"God, Mike, what if it hadn't just been a bruised toe? What if I had broken it? What if I had broken your foot? How can you go to dance college with a broken foot? I could I ruined everything for you, everything you've worked for your entire life! I could have destroyed that, and I'm just so sorry!" she sobbed, staring into his eyes, really distress in her eyes, a look of pain that Mike couldn't take.

Wiping the look of confusion and anguish from his face, he gently took her by the chin, brought her face close to his, until their lips were so close together, they were almost touching. He whispered "I love you, Tina Cohen-Chang. As long as I have you, everything is okay". With that, the plunged them into a deep, passionate, fiery kiss. He moved his hands around her head, feeling her arms around his neck and down his back, pulling him in closer. He brought one of his hand up to her cheek, wiping a tear away from the side of her eye with his thumb.

Through the kiss, Mike was sure that he could feel her smiling and he felt a surge of deep happiness and satisfaction. He made her happy and she made him happy.

* * *

**I wish I had a Mike of my own…I think that he is really sweet and compassionate, especially with Tina. Ooooh, I'm all fluffy and swoony inside.**

**I feel I have cheated you – it's not that long, and I will try and make these chapters longer. Please review; I love reading what you guys say, be it good, bad, or ugly! I really want to get better (this may be the only career option I vaguely have left – the exams went pretty badly, not even by Asian standards…), so your feedback is invaluable.**

**I finally figured out how you check the number of readers, and I did a little happy dance when I saw how many people read my stuff last month! I really like that people are even reading this; that genuinely means a lot to me, so thank you!**

**Until next time,**

**WBSS ;)**


End file.
